


The Hike

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fictober 2019, Friends to Lovers, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Jamie and and Claire have been friends since childhood. Jamie was tasked with looking after Claire after the death of her big brother and his best friend. But is there more?As they hike and talk, will hidden feelings be revealed?





	1. It Will Be Fun, Trust Me

“You want to do what?” 

“You heard me. It will be fun, trust me.”

“A hike deep into the woods, fun?” He is her best friend and she loves doing thing with him but, she really isn't the hiking type. More the stay at home and read a book, type. The Netflix and chill type. Not that she and Jamie had ever, chilled. Friends don't and just friends they are. As much as she would like it to be different.

“Come Sorcha. You know you can trust me.”

“”Fine but if you get us lost..”

“I know this woods like the back of my hand. You have nothing to fear.” She rolled her eyes even as she pulls her sneakers on, or tries to.

“Claire, you have no boots?”

“Yes, but it is summer Jamie.”

“Yes and the mites, ticks and other biting insects are out too. Not to mention, I know your weak ankles.” He leaves her sitting there and goes into her room and returns with her boots.

“Am I never to live the skating accident?” She and Jamie had went ice skating once. It was last winter and she twisted her ankle so bad they though it was broke. The one good thing was having Jamie carry her off the ice. He was very attentive to her while she healed. Falling wasn't so bad if it gets her those results.

“Hey, are you listening to me?” She pulls her attention back to the present. 

“Sorry.”

“I was saying, you must have the laces tight.” He lifts her foot up onto his lap and pulls her bootlaces tight. “It will protect your feet from insects and snakes..”

“Snakes!

“I will protect you from the slithering menaces,” he says with a wink,” As I was saying, from animals and from re-twisting your ankle.” He has both boots on her and tightened to his satisfaction. “Now about your clothes.”

“What about my clothes?” She wears blue jean shorts and a tank top.

“The mites will eat you alive. The long socks protect your legs but you need to cover your arms. “ He places one of his own Barbour button down shirts over her. She forgets how to breath as he starts to button it up. “Are you alright? You look a bit strange.” She was miles away from alright as the man she has known since forever, her late brothers best friend, who had swore at his grave to protect her, was less then an inch away from touching her breasts.

“Yes,” she lies,” Just worried about overheating.”

“It will be cooler in the woods and I am packing plenty of hydration.”

“And food.”

“Yes, little one, and food. I know your stomach.”

Little one! Err, she was always little one, or Sorcha, even Claire. But never baby, darling, love. She sighs as she rolls up the to long sleeves. She catches his scent and her sigh almost becomes a moan. She is Claire, Willie's baby sister, five years his junior. And even though they are adults now, and roommates, she fears she always will be.

“Ready to go.”

“Lead the way.”


	2. Just Follow Me. I Know the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hike begins as well as an important conversation.

He grins at her as they park at the carpark at the beginning of the trail. “Ready?”

“Sure.” She doesn’t sound confident. 

“It really will be okay.” He laughs as he gets out. He pulls the back bag on and reaches for her hand. “Come little one.” She takes his hand and he hears her sigh at the nickname. He knows it gets to her. That is why he does it.

“Wait! Where are we going?” He had let them past the marked trail.

“Now what fun would it be following the trail?”

“Lord almighty. Jamie Fraser, are you insane?”

“Nae Sorcha. Follow me. I know the way. I promise.” She does with reluctance. “We are traveling beside the trail.” 

There is a purpose to them hiking off trail. He has a plan he just isn't ready to share it quite yet. Wee Claire has been a fixture off his life since he was seven and became mates with her brother, William. Then she was just a wean in nappies. She has grown up quite a lot since then. She doesn’t think he notices, but he does. It is just weird. When he was seventeen, he had sat by Willie's bedside as his mate was dying from internal injuries from a car crash, and promised to look after Claire. To be her brother in his steed. Now he is thinking of..

“Jamie, are you sure this is safe?”

“Aye. It will be a harder hike but we can handle it. Come, where is your sense of adventure?”

“I left it at our flat.” She replies as she pushes through some brush and follows him.

“That was a mistake. It is good I've enough for both of us.” As he hopes, she laughs. He helps her over a tree stump. They pass towering trees, walk around others. They hear the reassuring sound of the bubbling brook to the right. It means they are not far of the main trail and is a comfort to Claire.

They don't talk for awhile, focusing on breathing and the climb gets steeper. Finally he calla for a break. She gratefully falls onto a patch of ivy. “You okay?”

“I think so.” He takes her hand, finding her pulse. 

“A bit high but expected with the exercise.” He hands her a bottle of water. She takes a large drink before trying to talk.

“So, you are treating me like one of your clients then?” Jamie was gym instructor. He actually owned the gym but wasn’t hands off. He still was on the floor helping his clients.

“No. You don't need to get in shape.” He looks her over in a way that flusters her. She looks down and watches the ants busily moving between her feet.

“Why then? The hike off trail?”

“I wanted us to be alone. It has been a year.”

“It can't be.” 

“It has. It is time to talk about him. I thought it would be easier away from home and others.”

“Right. Okay.”


	3. Now. Now You Listen to Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie talk about Willie and one other important thing.

“I miss his laugh.” She softly say, running her hands over the ivy she sat on.

“I miss that too. And his smile.”

“Yah. The way he had of making everything alright just by his presence. When I was real little and having night terrors, he would come in my room and just sit by the bed. He didn’t even touch me( mam told him not to. Was afraid I would harm him). But, it didn’t matter. I was calmed by him simply sitting beside me.” 

He smiled at that. “Do I over that same service? Is my presence calming to you?”

It is a loaded question because while his presence does bring her peace, it also raises her heart rate. “Sorta but not in the same way.”

“Well, I am not your brother.”

“No,” Her hand inches closer to his and he entwines their pinkies together.

“I miss seeing him as a father. He would have been such a good one. Seeing who he would have choosen as my sister-in-law.”

“Lot's of lasses were wanting that role.” He chuckles.

“I know. I remember his first date. He was so nervous. I was seven and was trying to help him pick out his clothes.”

“Right. It was with,”

“Arlene.”

“Right. He told me he kissed her.”

“Did he. Well, that is not something he would share with his baby sister.”

“No. I wouldn’t think so.” They talk for another half hour. Recalling the best parts of her childhood, a childhood interrupted at twelve.

“Okay Sorcha. On your feet. We still have a bit to go.”

“Why, we did what we came out here to do?”

“Partly. Come lass.”

“Partly?”

“Walk a bit more and then.. I want to talk about us.” She stops dead. “Now. Now you are listening to me?”

“Us?”

“I need time between. Please Claire. Walk with me.”

She does on rubbery legs. What does he mean by, us? Does he have a girlfriend and wants her to move out? Does he feel the same way she does? How far will they have to bloody walk before she gets the answers?

“Not much longer. It will be worth it, I promise.” He takes her hand and helps her along.


	4. I Know Tou Didn't Ask For This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long Awaited Conversation

They finally arrive at the area he was heading to. A small meadow opens up into a field. She has to catch her breath at it's beauty. Wildflowers grow everywhere.

“Come, let’s sit.” She has no problem with this arrangement. Her legs ache from the exercise and her heart pounds with anticipation of the conversation. She sits amidst the flowers and takes a deep breath to breath in the scent of the flowers. She is trying to steady her nerves.

“I have waited long enough Jamie. Please. Let’s talk about us.”

“You have. I just knew this place was here and wanted to show you.”

“It is very lovely.” 

“Yes, as are you amoung them.” She looks up as he still stands.

“Thank you. Please sit and talk.” He nods and joins her.   
“I made a promise to Willie. I know you know this but please stay with me. I need to do it this way.” She nods and tries to be patient. “Thank you. A promise to see you safe. To be the big brother he could no longer be. I believe I have kept that promise.”

“May I speak now?”

“Yes.”

“You have. And if you are saying you wish to end this, move on with your life, that is okay. I am an adult now. If you have found someone.” He places his hand on her lips to stop the flow of words. 

“Don't put words in my mouth. Please. I needed to know I had done a good job being your big brother in his steed.” She nods against his hand. “Good. I know you didn’t ask for this. I know you never wanted or could even imagine Willie's death. None of us could. But, I tried to fulfill my promise to him. I can no longer stand in that role. Not because I want you out of my life but because I want you more in it.” He still holds two fingers against her lips so, she just looks at him.   
“There is someone. You. I didn’t mean for it to happen. You were just Claire, his baby sister, until recently. Then I would see you come out of your room, hair knotted up, a curl or two free and I would think,’ She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.' The way you chew on your bottom lip when concentrating, the way that line forms, just here,” He runs his free hand over it, “in the center of your forehead when you are confused, the way your eyes turn to gold when your happy, I was noticing all that. And it was making my chest pound and my hands get wet. You were suddenly much more then Claire bear, much more then Willie's little sister.”

“You want me?” She askes under his fingers. He moves them across her lips as he looks into her gold eyes( she is happy and his own heart seems to leap for joy.)

“I do. But not just physically. Do you want me?”

“Oh Jamie, only for the last few years.” He laughs and pulls her close, into his lap and a hug. They then meet each other's eyes and both lick their lips.


	5. I Just Might Kiss You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first kiss. Will it lead to more?

The sound of the insects fade away, as well as the wind through the trees. The only thing she hears is the sound of her own breath and heartbeat. His fingers leave her lips and cradle her face. She has never seen his eyes that shade of blue. It is deeper, darker, filled with desire. She licks her lips and sees him swallow.

“I might just kiss you.” She whispers.

“I might just kiss you back.” He hoarsely says. She moves down and he moves up. They meet in the middle with sighs that blend into one sound as their lips come together. It is like nothing she has ever felt. His lips are so soft, firm, and gentle. He doesn’t push. She has to deepen it, running her tongue over his lips. She feels his heart jump under her hand as he opens up. 

Twirling tongues and moans, fingers exploring( hers on his chest, his tangled in her hair. Their pelvis rock together. They kiss until they have to come up for air. Their dazed eyes meet. 

“Well that was..”

“Explosive.” She supplies.

“That covers it. God Claire, I never thought..”

“Me either. I hoped. Have for a while. I just never thought you would see me as anyone but Willie's baby sister.”

“It took some time. I watched you grow up.” His hands leave her hair and skim down her neck and arms, down her side, just grazing the swell of her breasts.

“Oh god.” Her head drops down, landing on his chest.

“You are sure grown up now. But, you have to see how weird it was.”

“I do see.” She breathes against his chest. “It was hard to see you as anyone but a big brother replacement. But a year or so ago,” she lifted her eyes. “I started to see you. Once I did, I couldn’t see you as anyone else but you and you were all I wanted.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“Why didn’t you?” she counters as she kisses his chest through his shirt. He finds her bum and presses her closer.

“I was scared.” 

“Me too. Still am. But Jamie, this feels so right. And not just physically.”

“Yes it does.” He lifts her head up and retakes her lips. He is leading this time and meets her anxious movements with his own. Her hand works under his shirt, and he finds the bare skin of her back. Her hips move her against his erection and he copies her, moving up and against her core heat. He rolls over, laying on the bed of ivy with her on top. He starts to undo the buttons of his borrowed shirt, when he stops. 

Claire, her lips swollen with kisses, her pupils blown wide, her hair wide, and her cheeks flushed, looks down at him and sys,” Please.”

“I want you Claire. God how I want you, but we can't do this here.”

“Why?”

“Because, you are a virgin.”


	6. Yes, I'm Aware. Your Pount?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire fight to not give into the heat. Will they be successful?

“What”

“You are a virgin, true?”

“I am.” She still sits on top of him and he holds her waist and sits up, keeping her on his lap but in a, slightly less comprising position.

“Your first time. It will be, difficult.”

“Yes, I'm aware. Your point?”

“That is my point. I don't want that difficulty made worse by having it be out here instead of a soft bed without ants and such crawling about.”

“That makes sense.” She sighs and he chuckles.

“Trust me. I feel you love. I want you so much I am shaking with it. But, not enough to take you here. If it wasn’t your first time, but it is.”

“Right. Damn it.” She rest her head between his shoulder and neck. He rubs her back, whispering words of love in Ghaildhig. “Let's head back then. So we can go to bed.”

“But not to sleep.” He teases dropping kisses across her neck and ear. Her groans aren't helping but he doesn’t want to move her yet. To have her in his arms this way, is a dream come true.

“Not for awhile.” She pulls back and up, allowing him more access. He takes full advantage, kissing across the bit of skin not covered by her shirts.”Oh Jamie. God. Please!”

He was in a barely controlled fever. He needs to move her away and start them walking again. That is what his brain is saying. His heart wants to hear her cry out in pleasure. His libido just wants to be buried bawls deep inside her. That bugger isn't getting his way though.

He reaches up to cup her breasts and rhe combination of her groan and sigh, has him fit to bursting under her. “Better baby?”

“Yes, a bit.”

“I canna. If I see ye. If I taste ye, I wilna be able tae stop.” He loses his cultured voice in the immensity of his desire.

“You can’t even touch me under my clothes?” She is finally were she has wanted to be for years, and just doesn’t want to stop. Dam the consequences!


	7. No! That's Final.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start to move again and deal with the heat they are both feeling.

"Christ Claire!” He moves his hands from her breasts and lays them on her thighs. 

“Please!”

“I want tae. I canna.”

“Just a bit.” She presses herself tighter against him.  
A string of Ghaildhig profanity. “No. And that is final!” He moves her off of him and stands up. His legs are shaky. He takes several deep breaths, tries to think unsexy thoughts. He is as hard as he has ever been.  
She sits and takes her own gulping breaths. Her heart pounds and she is wide awake in parts of her body that have slept for the last 21 years. She knows he is right, in her head. Her body disagrees, sternly.

“I am sorry. You are right. It is just, I have never felt thus.”

“Me either. I have been with women. But, I have never been as turned on as I am from just kissing ye.”

“We must get home.”

“Aye. We must.” He offers his hand and helps her up. He keeps her hand and they head out of the meadow. He leads them towards the creek. “I need tae cool off.” 

“Me too.” They kneel down beside the creek and she splashes the cold water on her face. He does the same. His erection goes down some but not completely. He feels like a 12 year old having his first wet dream.

“Jamie, you have been with women, as you said. Can I ask you something?”

“Aye of course.”

“Have you been with anyone who was a virgin?”

“Nae. Are ye worried?”

“A bit. I want you and would let you take me right here, if we could. But, I am concerned about the pain a bit.”

“I canna say how much it will hurt but, I do promise tae be as gentle and slow, tae prepare ye as much as possible.”

“I know. If those kisses are any indication, preparing should be easy.”

“Oh aye. Claire I am trying tae get myself back under control.” 

“Oh,” she looks down at his lap. The erection is obvious. “Sorry.”

He splashes more cold water on his face. If he didn’t fear risking hypothermia, he would jump in. It is the only way to completely rid himself of the erection.  
“Come Claire.” He takes her hand, for no contact is unthinkable, and leads them back. He is distracted by his feelings, both physical and emotional, for her, and doesn’t realize he is heading the wrong way.


	8. Can You Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they lost?

“Oops,” he whispers a few minutes later. She looks up at him.

“Jamie?”

“I seem to be leading us the wrong way.” He confesses.

“What! We are lost?”

“Not what I said love. I said we are heading the wrong way. Not that we are lost.” He stops and adds,” Let me get my bearings.”

She nods and watches as he looks around. He checks the trees, looks up at the sky, and then back at her.

“So, do you know where we are?”

“In the woods.” He teases but she isn't in the mood for jokes. He catches sight of her terrified face. “I am sorry Claire. It is fine. We have just walked deeper in. I will get us out. I promise.”

“I trust you.” But her voice wobbles. He draws her close and she clings to him. He holds her closer. 

“I wilna let anything happen tae ye.” He vows. She nods against his chest. “Truly. I will stand before anything that tries to harm ye “

“You dope.” She grins up at him. “Just get us out of the woods so we can get to bed.”

“Now that is motivation!” he grins back. He bends down to kiss her and she stands up on her tip toes to get closer. He sighs and opens up to it. It amazes him just how fast he gets turned on for her. She groans and he presses her closer. 

“Please!” she groans. 

“Oh god Claire! I need tae keep my hands and other things off ye.”

“No you don't.”

“I do.” He pulls away and they both are having trouble getting their breath. “I need to get a good view. See where we are.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Climb one of these trees.”

“Please, can you stay. For a few more minutes?”

“No, I must find out where we are and need a few minutes to get myself together.”

“Okay.” She leans against the tree.

“I won't be long.” He starts to climb. She watches his arse as he climbs. She longs to reach out and grab him but doesn’t want him falling. So she restrains herself.


	9. There Is A Different Taste To It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start back of while discussing the difference for how they feel towards each othee.

“Anything?” She cranes her neck and looks up at him. He is perched on the limb of the big oak. 

“Aye. Ye look bonny down there. Brings out a new shine tae yer hair.”

“Lovely and all that but any clue how to get out of here?”

“We have been heading north east instead of south west.”

“Then we just need to..” She looks around and tries to get her bearings. From above her, he chuckles.  
“James Fraser, you know directions aren’t my strong suit.” Her eyebrows lower as she glares up at him.

“Aye. I ken it well.” He starts to climb down and she is startled by his ease. He finds foot and hand holds seemly blind. “But it is mine.” He adds as his feet touch the ground.

“Good.” She is happy to see him on the ground and back by her side. He takes her hand. Her sigh of relief is involuntary. Jamie grins at her.

“It helps, eh?”

“It does. To be touching. Jamie, does it always feel like this? When you were with the other ladies, was there always this crazing? This need to be touching?”

“Nae, it was nice. The human connection. But, not like this. It has a different taste to it. Crazing is right. Maybe because it is us. We have ken'd each other since ye were still in nappies. Deep mates. I dinna ken. But aye, it is different. Verra.”

“I thought so. This is all just so new to me.”

“I will help ye through it.” He says. He lifts their clasps hands up and kisses hers. “Come love. We need to head this way.” They walk with him moving branches and thistles out of the way, helping her over downed logs and other barriers. They walk for an hour before he stops them.

“Need tae hydrate and eat something.” He explains. They sit on a downed moss covered log. 

“Yes.” He hands her a water bottle and a bag of dried fruits and nuts. They eat in the quiet peace. She rests her head on his shoulder. He bends down to kiss it.


	10. Listen, I Can't Explain It, You'll Have to Trust Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight the heat as Jamie worries if they are heading the right way. And the sun is starting to set.

“Ready?” She nods. He lifts her up and against him. She steps closer, wrapping her arms around him. “We should start moving.” He whispers against her neck.

“Yah.” But neither move. She kisses across his flannel covered chest. He rubs across her bum. They both feel the fire growing. He has to put a stop to it. With a groan he feels all the way to the root of his manhood, he pulls away.

“Come on.” It comes out rougher then he intended.

“Are you mad at me?”

“Nae. I am sorry Claire. Not mad. Frustrated. I am the older, experienced person In this pairing. I need to keep control.”

“Right. Is that possible?” They are moving again and he is trying to concentrate both on this conversation and keeping them going the right way.

“Listen love. I can't explain it. You will just have to trust me. Trust that it is possible. After all, we will be around other people. We can't be jumping each other every time we feel like it.”

“True. So we just behave until we are alone at home. Sounds easy enough.”

“Exactly.” Their fingers are entwined. The contact helps. And the exercise is soon taken a lot of their focus as they start up a steep hill.

“Jamie, I don’t recall this on the way in.”

“We were not walking this way but parallel.” He says even as he worries. Was he taken them the right way. And the sun will be setting soon.


	11. It Isn't Always Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make camp and talk about Willie. Gets a bit angsty.

Jamie, it's getting dark.” She first thought it was the shade of the woods but it isn’t. 

“I know. Iffrin! I didn’t mean to have you out here this late. I didn’t mean to get us lost. I am sorry Claire.”

“You aren't perfect. Shocker. James Fraser is human. It is okay. I know I am safe with you.”

“Ye are. We need to find a place to make camp. I promise tae get us home tomorrow.”

“Good enough. A romantic night under the stars.”

“Get those ideas out of yer wee heid.” He is a bit hypocritical. For those same thoughts were running through his. It will be a long night. He sighs deeply and searches for a safe place for them to, please God, just sleep.

He finds a spot under the shade of a huge tree. He clears the spot in front of it, ridding it of any thing sharp, poisonous, and flammable. When there is a circle of dirt, he goes in search of rocks, big enough to make a fire barrier.

“I thought the idea was to get rid of rocks.” She says as she helps him.

“Wee rocks, aye. But, it will get cold tonight. I intend to make a fire and wish it confined to a verra small area. Nae forest fires tonight.

“Understand.” He builds the area and then fire up. She moves closer to it. “Nice. I didn’t realize how cold I was.”

“I did. Come Claire. Let me warm ye.” She arches her eyes. 

“You know I hear skin to skin contact is the best way to get warm.” 

“Nice try but nae.” He has pulled his tarden out of his camping bag. She takes a seat between his legs and he wraps it around both of them. He leans against the tree as she does him. It will make for a uncomfortable night for him but as long as she is okay.

“It is not always like this. None of my first dates have ended with me and the lass stranded in the woods. I promise the next will be better.”

“Hmm, is this our first date? I mean we just told each other how we feel.”

“Good point. Then our official first date will be awesome.”

“I expect so as our first date will be in one our beds.” He swallows and squirms a bit. God, no one else had ever been able to get him turned on that fast.

“Claire, change the subject. Please.”

She leans back against him and sighs. “Okay. Would we be here if Willie had lived? I mean talking about.. you know.”

“I am not sure. Would he approve of me dating his baby sister? Would I have spent as much time with ye if he was alive? I really don't know. If you could choice..”

“I want both. I want my brother here teasing us about this. Giving you the big brother lecture, the one I am sure you will get from dad. Oh god, what will he say?”

“I think he will approve.” He says with false confidence. He isna sure how Mr. Beauchamp will feel.

“It isn’t fair Jamie. He didn’t get to lecture you. He didn’t get to see me in my first formal and tease me before telling me how beautiful I was. He won't see me married. He won't be Uncle Willie. It isn’t fair.” He feels her tears drop on his hands. 

“Oh my love.” He turns her into his chest where she curls up like the bairn she was when he first saw her. “You are right. It's nae fair. It really isna.” He holds her close as she cries. She holds him as he does. They eventually fall asleep curled around each other, with dried tears on their faces.


	12. What If I Don't See It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's anxious thoughts.

He wakes before her and just watches her sleep. She is so beautiful that she takes his breath away. It is a wonder, her love and he wonders what he has done in his life to deserve it. He also wonders what has happened to get them lost. He never gets lost in the woods.

He was distracted, no doubt, by the constant low simmering fire between them. By the times it burst into flame. The thought has him hardening again. He mentally shakes his head. She is the priority, not his libido. To see her safe.

“But, what if I don’t see it? The way out?” he thinks as the rat of panic starts to bite. “Enough of that! I will find the way. It will be light soon and I will lead us out of here. And then… Well that is later. First is to see her safe. As I promised Willie and as I promised her.” 

He pulls her closer. The fire had died down and he was loath to move her to restart it. Body heat would have to do. She settles in and sighs. Her trust in him has his heart swelling with both joy and fear. He has to see her safe. No matter what.


	13. I Never Thought It Could Be This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small release of the heat growing between them.

He wakes her as soon as the sun raises. “Claire love. Wake up honey. We need to get started.” Her eyes slowly open and find him.

“Hi.”

“Hi. Good morning.”

“Good morning. I never knew sleeping outdoors without a tent or sleeping bag could be this good. I never knew it could be this way. That I could sleep so good just in someone’s arms.”

“Aye. To hold you close all night was so much better then I imagined.”

“You imagined it?” He smiles at her as he pushes a loose curl from her face.

“Aye. Not like this. We were in bed together.”

“Yes please.” He groans before kissing her. She still sits on his lap and the situation heats up quickly. His arms hold her close as his hands mold her bum. Her hands tangle and pull at his hair. He needs to stop it but there has to be some give, some release, before their combined heat sets the forest aflame.

He can’t undress her. He wouldn’t be able to stop. So, he just presses her closer and grinds against her. Her head falls onto his shoulder.

“Oh god. Oh god Jamie. Don’t stop. Something is..”

“That is it my love, take your pleasure.” She does, riding against him, her hands clinging to his shoulders, she finds completion.

“Oh wow!” her eyes are huge, her honey iris' all he sees,” I never knew it could be like that.”

“Aye, wait until I have you in bed, stretched out naked before me.”

“Oh god! Jamie you need..”

“To get us out of here and back home. Come.”

“But you..”

“Claire I can’t and I can’t let you. It is to close, this need. I am determined to see to you properly. Will you let me?”

“Yes Jamie. Thank you. Thank you for already doing that and not taken advantage.”

“Thank you for not pushing. Can you walk?”

“You are very good love. But I can walk.” He laughs and they get up. He sees to the fire as she digs out granola and water bottles. They are soon walking again.


	14. I Can't Go Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has some fears. Jamie reassures.

“It has to work out.” She suddenly says. They have been walking steadily for a hour. 

“What love?”

“Us. This. It has to work out. I can’t come back from having my first orgasm to just being friends.”

“Your first?”

“Virgin remember. Kisses was as far as I got with a guy. So, again, this has to work out.”

“It will.”

“Are you sure because I can’t lose my friend. If I didn’t have you after Willie died, I don’t know what I would have done.”

“You had your parents.”

“I did. But they were lost in their own grief. You were too but, it was easier to grief together. With someone who saw Willie as a brother.”

“Do you regret doing this? Taking this step?,

“No, not at all. Just scared.” He stops them and takes her face. 

“I promise you, just like I promised him, to be there for you. To hold you when you cry, to be there to laugh with you, to tell you if your wrong and when you are right, to protect you and honor you, to continue to be who you need. The only difference being I will be no more then a hand length away and will add giving you massive orgasm to my list of services.”

“You are a goof. I love you.”

“And I you. Better?”

“Yes. You really always know what to say.”

“It is easy when you know a person so well.” He re-takes her hand and they start back off. “That is another reason I know this will work, we do know each other so well. We have an advantage over most couples.”

“That is true. How far away do you think we are?”

“No more then a few hours. Do you need a break?”

“No, I need to be spread out naked, under you.”

“Oh Christ Claire. Come on. Maybe we can make it in an hour or hour and a half.” She laughs as she hurries after him.


	15. That is What I am Talking About!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff. Including a piggie back ride.

He moves them rapidly around downed trees, past the moss covered trees, past clumps of wildflowers. Slowing to help her over obstacles and to recalculate where they are. She speaks up on one of these occasions. She had not wished to waste a breath on talking before, using everyone to pull oxygen to her over tasked muscles.

“Jamie.”

“Aye?” He is looking around studying the position of the moss growing on the trees  
.   
“I need a minute.” And she plops right down where she is, unmindful of what she may be sitting on.

“Oh crap. I am a goof. I am sorry Claire. I wasn’t thinking about your legs being shorter then mine.” He joins her on the forest floor. 

“Mind on other things, eh? Well that would be my fault.”

“Not just that. I think we both need to see civilization.”

“True. I have enjoyed this time alone with Jamie.” He smiles and leans over to press a quick kiss on her lips and then her forehead.

“I have too. Very much. But alas, we can’t live here.”

“No.” she sighs, resting her head against him. He pulls out a water bottle and hands it to her. She takes a grateful drink and hands it back to him. They share it and then he asks if she is ready to go.

“Ugh. I can try.”

“Come sweetie. I will give you a piggie back ride.”

“I think I am a bit to old for that.” He tsk'ed and draws him to her back. She gasps in surprise when he raises with both their dead weights.

“God, you are strong!”

“Aye.” He starts to move after tightening her legs around him. “Ye are ne' tae old for me tae carry ye.” He starts moving forward.

“Now, that is what I am talking about!” she says as she rests against his back. He laughs.


	16. Listen No Really Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff as they walk along.

He had given her the first piggie ride at two. It was a bit different at 21. She appreciates the softness of his hair where it curls at his neck, the large expansion of his back as she rests against it, the feel of his hands over hers  
.   
He seems unaffected by her weight as he moves them steadily through the forest. His strength amazes her. Not just the physical. The fact that he was able to not give into the heat, especially after.. The thought causes her to wiggle against him.

“You doing okay back their?” he inquires when he feels her.

“Yes. Just thinking.”

“Dirty thoughts?” she hears the smile in his voice and can picture his arched eyes.

“Yes. The fact that we have pretty much behaved is…”

“Necessary. But, if ye wish after ye have a bit more experience, we can come back out here.”

“That is an excellent idea.” She kisses him where is head and shoulder meet. 

“Behave.” His voice is shaking. Interesting. She starts to do it again but decides to be good. Instead she talks about the job she is starting soon. Her first adult job is as a teacher of first years. She is a bit nervous about it. She rattles on as he moves them steadily on.

“Hush Claire.” He says suddenly.

“What?”

“Listen. Really listen. To you hear it?” She focuses. After a minute, she does.

“Is that?”

“Aye. The creek. We are quite near the trail.” She squeals in his ear then quickly apologizes. “No worries. It is excellent news. Let's get cooled of.” He starts to move them that way.


	17. There is Just Something About...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire helps Jamie let off some steam. Gets explicit.

He lets her down once they reach the stream. She runs over to it and places her hands in the water. 

“Making sure it is real?” He asks her. “We weren’t lost that long.”

“Oh, I know. I just wanted to get cooled off.” She splashes the water onto her face. “You know, there is something about you that gets me all hot and bothered.”

“I so feel you. I haven’t walked around with an erection this long, since I was a teen.” This causes her to look down and then back up at him. He meets her eyes. The fire is restarted just that fast. He walks over and kneels beside her. “We canna.” 

“Yah. I know. But..” she reaches for him. “It isn't healthy to have an erection that long. Even the telly says so.”

“Claire!” but she will not be deterred. She works his jeans open and runs her hands over him, straining through his jockey's. “please!” he doesn’t know if he is asking her to stop or continue. She slips him out. 

“God! You are big!” she wraps both her hands around him. He is to turned on to do anything but let her do as she wills. What she wills is to taste him. She lowers her head.

He had never felt anything like it. He holds one hand on the ground, keeping him grounded and still. The other landed on her head. He doesn’t push her down or lift himself up. He is simply still, amazed at the feeling of her wee mouth on him, that tongue playing around his tip.

“Claire! Oh God! Please. Please!” now he knows he is begging her to continue. She does, licking and popping as one hand held him up, one hand holding his tight testes. 

He feels it begin and tries to pull away. But her mouth and hands hold him tight. “Claire, I am going to..” he can give her no other warning. It will be explosive. “Ahhhhh!” he jerks and pumps. She pulls him tighter and takes it all.

“Claire ye didn't..” It is a few minutes later. He is tucked back in and has washed the sweat off his face.

“I know. I wanted to. I know you will return the favor, when you can.”

“Oh aye.”


	18. Secrets, I Love Secrets!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie confesses something to Claire.

It takes him a bit to fully get his breath back. He leans back on his arms and tries not to think of the fact that Willie's baby sister had just gave him his first blow job. She was dipping her toes in the cool stream.

“Dinna get to chilled.”

“I won't. It just feel so nice. My feet have been in those heavy boots for two days now.”

“Ah right. But I am glad I insisted. They have protected you.”

“They have. Come join me.” He does, removing his own boots and socks. He sighs as he slips his feet in. “See?”

“Ye are right. Can I tell ye a secret?”

“Secret! I love secrets. Tell me. I will keep your confidence.”

“I know. Well, what ye did, it was my first.” She turns to him, open mouthed. “It was way to intimate for casual, ye see. Sae I never let another lass…”

“But you let me?”

“We are far from casual. Claire you will be the first and last lass I kiss.”

“First?”

“Ye wouldn’t recall. Ye were three. I was eight. We were having a tea party and I kissed ye on the cheek.”

“You remember that?” She is charmed.

“Aye. Ye were wearing that pink dress with all the ruffles. Your curls up in a ponytail.”

“Wow.”

“Ye have always been someone special in my life Claire. Overtime it has just changed.”

“Can I tell you one?”

“Aye.” He grins at her.

“It was my first. I had never.. You’re right. It is to intimate for casual.”

“I wouldn’t have ken'd. You are quite talented. I am glad we were each others first.”

“Me too. But you have nothing to compare it to.”

“I ken how ye made me feel. By the way, I will ne' have anything to compare it too. Ye are it.”

“Good. I feel the same. Should we go?”

“Aye sae I can taste ye too.”

“Oh god!”


	19. Yes, I Admit It. You Were Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very deep talk.

“Can you walk now or do you need me to carry you?” They sit, slipping their socks and shoes back on.

“I think I can walk. Can you?” She playfully asks.

“I can. Better now actually.” He grins,” without the raging cock stand.”

“So?”

“So?” 

“I was right, ehh?”

“Yes, I admit it. You were right. Happy?”

“Very.” She stands up and stretches the tension out of her back and neck. She watches his eyes follow her from where he still seats tightening his laces. She grins and deliberately arches her back, making her breasts prominent.

“Claire please. We are no more then a half hour from the car. Another half hour from home. I beg you to behave until then. Please.”

“Okay Jamie. So sorry. It is just discovering the effect I have on you, it is hard not to..play with it a little.”

“You may have just discovered it but, I have felt this way awhile. I apologize for not speaking up sooner. It is just with the history..” he stands and reaches for her hand. He links them. “Well, I wanted to tell you at a special place and time. You deserved that.”

“Thank you Jamie. I was scared. To tell you, to ruin the special bond we have.”

“Yah, there was some of that too. I am so thankful we both feel the same way. That this love is true for both of us.” The silliness and lust had faded behind the intensity of the much deeper and true forever love that flows between them. Their eyes meet and the stream and surrounding forest fade away. “I will make you my wife, the mother of our bairns. I will give you my name and clan, the protection of my body, the work of my hands. I will be always true. You will never doubt how much I love you. Not for one second.”

“Jamie,” tears of joy run down her face,” I will be the woman you deserve. The mum our children need. Will make a home for you. Will be trustworthy and true. There has never been anyone else I wanted. There never will be. I want you as my husband and by my side forever.”

They kiss deeply. He lifts up and says, with a laugh,” You know, a few hundred years ago, that would have been enough to have us married.”

“Really. Well, how about engaged to be engaged?”

“That works. Come the future Mrs. Fraser. Let's get home.”


	20. You Can Talk About It, You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has some fears.

He feels it at they get closer to the end of the wood, the change in her. The feel of lighthearted anticipation replaced by a more anxious anticipation.

“Ye can talk about it, ye know?”

“What?” She looks up at him and he stops them. They are maybe ten minutes away from exiting but, he wants this settled between them first.

“Your fears. Whatever is making ye nervous.”

“Oh. You know?”

“Aye, I ken ye.”

“Right. It is just, well, I knew from just living with you that you were, ah gifted, down there. You couldn’t hide every erection.”

“But did hide you were the cause. Sorry go on.” 

“Me ah yah. We can return to that. Right so anyway. Knowing and seeing and feeling are to different things. I don’t know how big I am down there. I fear we won't fit together.”

“It's a logical fear. I understand it. Let me address yer fears, okay?” She nods. “I don't know how big you are either but, I do know how you respond to me and that is with your clothes on. I know I can prepare yer body for mine. I am nae saying it won't hurt. The first time will and if ye dinna wish, we dinna have tae.”

“Oh I want. I want a lot. And I trust you. I just have fears.”

“Logical ones. We will go very slow. I wilna until ye are sae ready.”

“Thank you. I feel better about it now.”

“Please talk to me about whatever is worrying ye sae I can help.”

“Deal. So, I caused your erections, huh?”


	21. Change Is Annoyingly Difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to the car and head home.

She squeals when she sees the car. He shares her excitement. It feels a lot longer then two days since they had seen it. He unlocks it and leads her to the passanger's side  
.   
“No, I want to drive.”

“But, I always..”

“Change is annoyingly difficult, isn’t it.”

“It is just, well, I know the way.” He still stands holding tight to his keys. She stands, hand out.

“Do you now?” Her eyebrows reach her hairline.

“Now come on! That isna fair!”

“Okay look. I need to get back some control. This is a big thing we are doing. I am trusting you with my heart and body. You can surely trust me with your car.”

“You should be a barrister not a teacher. Okay.” He drops the keys in her hand. 

“Thank you.” She gets in and adjusts the seat so she can reach. Jamie is doing the same next to her.   
“Ready?” asks after resetting the mirrors and such.

“Claire I have been ready for this trip home for a long time.” He takes her breath with the way he looks at her.

“Yes. Let's get home.”


	22. We Could Have A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are home and both a bit nervous.

Walking in the door felt like walking In a whole other house. They had left as friends and returned as lovers. In their hearts and soon to be in their bodies. She looks at him. He stands watching her. 

“Now what?” she thinks. “Do we just shed clothes and fall into one of our beds?” She takes a seat and pulls the boots of with a deep sigh of relief. Followed by her socks. She removes the Barbour shirt. Now she is just in the t-shirt and shorts she started out in.

He follows suit, removing his on footwear and his shirts. Bare chested he is breathtaking. She stares up at him, mouth open. She has seen him shirtless before. Just not knowing she will feel that chest pressed against her own. 

“Claire, slow. I promise. We could have a chance to stop this now, if you want. I wilna force ye.”

“I don't want to stop. The need to be in a bed, with you buried deep inside me, is all I can think of. All I want.” She sees him swallow as she walks up. She reaches for the hem of her shirt.


	23. You Can't Give More Then Yourself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie eases Claire's insecurities.

She is suddenly terrified. Her breasts are not much. No more then an A cup. Her clothes hide that fact well. But she is about to be so exposed. 

“Take your time.” Jamie has watched the conflicting thoughts run across her face.

“I fear I will disappoint you.” 

“Why love?”

“They aren’t very big.” The confession is soft as her head lowers. He lifts her chin.

“Ye canna give more then yerself. I love ye. Ye are sae beautiful tae me. Trust in that. May I?” He has a hold of her shirt. With a deep breath, she nods and aloows him to remove it. Her bra is functional not sexy. But she didn’t know who would be undressing her. She looks up to see him staring at her, a look of awe in his face.

“Say something.” She pleads.

“Ye are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” He urges her closer and they are chest to chest. She feels her nipples tighten under her bra. He takes her lips.


	24. Paitence Is Not Something I Am Known For.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love making starts.

She feels it everywhere that kiss. Her nipples tighten more and, between her legs is flooded with the most delicious heat. She rubs against his erection, seeking. He lifts up.

“Patience love.”

“Patience.. is not something I am known for.” He chuckles.

“I ken that well enough. But, this has to be slow.”

“Can you take the bra off. Two days is along time.”

“Oh aye. Sorry.” He turns her around to work the hooks. His hands shake and she is gratified to see she isn't the only one nervous. She feels relief when she feels it loosen. Letting it fall, she starts to turn back around. He has other plans. 

He reaches around to take her in hand, rubbing her aching nipples in his hands. He kisses her neck and back.

“Oh God! That is wonderful. Ah just there,” as he gently pulls them while sucking her ear. “Bloody brilliant.”

“Yer nipples are as hard as diamonds.” He groans against her neck. “I must taste them.” 

“Please. Oh God Jamie! Please.” He spins her around and kisses her deeply before dropping his head. She purrs as he licks her all around. She moans when he closes his mouth on her, sucking softly. Her moans turn to cries when he starts to suck harder. 

He has never felt so turned on. He know he must go slow. But God, the taste of her coupled with the sounds he is pulling out of her, it is making it hard to keep that in mind. He must finish preparing her.


	25. I Could Really Eat Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't mean food. The seduction continues. Quite Explicit

He leads them to her room. He sits her on the bed. They are both breathless. “Claire,” she meets his eyes, the gold in her's so pure he temporarily loses his train of thought. “I could really eat something.”

“What? You want to stop for a meal now?”

“No.” he slips her shorts and knickers down. “No, I have all I need right here,” and he drops to his knees between her legs.

“Oh. Ahhhh. Jamie!” He opens her carefully. Beautiful. Her clit is already started to venture out. He just licks her from her vagina up. She gasps and grabs his hair. Her breathing increases. He slowly works around her, very conscious that he is in virgin territory, in everyway. Licking around her clit. Placing just the tip of his pinky in her. Keeping his strokes soft. 

“Please Jamie.”

“What do you need?” He looks up to ask.

“I am not made of glass. I won’t break. Please. Take me!”

He groans and re-lowers his head. No longer soft, he licks and sucks on and around her clit. His pinky thrust on her. She cries,’ Yes yes yes!” as she starts to ride his face. 

The tingling starts at her breast, making them super sensitive. It heads down her back, loosens her legs and hips, tightens the muscles in her stomach, before, finding a completion in that nub of flesh in Jamie’s mouth. The pleasure floods her entire body, activates pleasure centers in the very center of her brain.   
She shivers with it, pulling her body up, seeking to hold the feelings close, to hold herself together. His name is all she can say, is all she knows.


	26. Can You Wait For Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship consummated. Finally.

He slips off his pants and joins her on the bed. He pulls her into his arms and the shivers from the aftershocks continue to run through her. He is quite pleased with himself.

“Jamie, you keep me warm. What is this?”

“Your body is just reacting to the intensity of your orgasm. It will be okay.”

“Oh yah. It will be fine. Jamie that was incredible. Is it always like that?”

“It should be something like that. The intensity comes from it being us. From the love we share.”

“Ah,” she feels him naked and ready against her thigh. She reachs down and starts to stroke him.

“Ahhh. Oh Claire. That is.. Sae nice.” He refastens his mouth on her nipple and deep moans and groans fill the room. 

“Jamie, I need you. Now please.”

“Aye.” She is right. If he doesn’t get inside her soon, he won’t last. It will be a near thing anyway. He reachs for a condom and slips it on. He meets her eyes. “You sure?”

“Yes. Please.” She is arching against him.

He takes himself in hand. He eases to her tip. Maintaining eye contact with her, he eases in. Her eyes drift closed.

“Look at me. Please. I need to know you are alright.” She does, holding on to his neck. Another gently ease. “Okay?” She can feel the tight control he is under in his voice and the tension in his shoulders.

“Yes. It is good Jamie. It feels good.”

“I have to break..I don't want to hurt you.”

“I know. It is okay. It will just for a second.”

“A Dhai!” he pleads and prays as he meets her hymen. She presses closer. 

“Fast please.” He realizes that the anticipation is worse then the act will be. Taken a deep breath, he pushes through. “Owe!” she cries against his shoulder. He stills again.

“Claire I canna..”

“Don't. It is okay Jamie.”

“I want you to..”

“Can you wait for me?”

“Not sure. Will try.” He starts to rock in and out of her. She holds tight to his neck, shiver as the pain goes away and the pleasure re-builds. 

“Oh close!” She pants against his neck. So is he. He wills himself to slow down, to see to her. He drops his head and returns to her glorious breasts. “God yes!”  
The feel of her, already tight, tighten more around him, is all he can take. He cums with crying out,” Claire! Oh God. Oh Claire!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined two chapters here. "You Keep Me Warm. and Can You Wait For Me?.  
I had forgot the first. They are seperate on Tumblr. Sorry about that. 😀😀


	27. Enough! I Have Heard Enough!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Year later and a silly fight.

A year later

Going from friends, to lover, to being engaged, is as easy as breathing. She has learned that falling asleep, in his arms, is awesome. That making love is so much better then she could ever have dreamed. And that her future husband is one stubborn man.

“Enough! I have heard enough!” she finally calls out.   
They have been arguing for the better part of an hour. It is a silly thing, their argument. Wedding planning can be stressful.

“But Claire, she can barely walk. She will wonder off or something.” The she is his one year old niece, Maggie. Claire wants her as their flower girl. Jamie has doubts.

“We can't have Wee Jamie and not his sister. Come on Jamie. For me?”

“Errr. Okay. But if she wonders off..”

Someone will fetch her. Thank you.”

“You know I would do anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to go ahead and post the rest of this. It will still be once a day on Tumblr. You're welcome.


	28. I Am Doing This For You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet conversation between Claire and Ian.

It is a week before their wedding and she is meeting Ian for lunch. Her future brother-in-law, insisted.

“You are marrying into the Fraser's.”

“This I know. You know I have known Jamie since I was two, and, we have lived together for four years, the last year and a half as more then friends.”

“I ken it weel. Trust me lass, I am doing this for you. There is a big difference between being friends and lovers to spouses. They are stubborn. Hard heided as anything. They will dig into a position and it is like a dog with a bone trying to get it away from them.”

“This I know.”

“But, they have the biggest hearts. To those they love, they love fiercely, with an eternal devotion.”

“I have experienced both.”

“Aye. Ye are a strong lass. When he digs in his heels, he may need a kick in the arse.” She laughs and shares the saga of Maggie's flower girl fight.

“Ah perfect. An arse kicking or womanly wiles, both work equally well.”

“Have you ever had that type of fight with Jenny?”

“Only a million times. Ah, she has twice the temper of Jamie. I have dodged my share of cookery. But, I wouldn’t trade her for the world.”

“Fraser’s. We can’t live without them.”

“Aye lass. We canna.”


	29. I Am With You, You Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they are wed!

“I thinking can't believe it is finally my wedding day.” She wakes up. She wakes up alone and misses him terribly but, her mum insisted.

“I know living together is the thing now but, some traditions must be kept.” So Jamie spent last night at Lallybroch. She is meeting him there for the wedding. 

“Are ye okay brother?” 

“I miss her.” He sits across from Jenny and Ian, having breakfast. 

“Ye dolt. Ye will be seeing her soon.” Her words are harsh but her tone is soft. “I ken ye miss her. But, after today, ye will have the rest of yer lives together.”

The gown transforms her from a scared young woman to a bride. She stares at herself. Her mum and mam-in-law softly weep.

“You are exquisite.” Her mum says.

“A vision.” Ellen agrees.

“Thank you. Wow.” 

“Ye will knock his stockings off.” Jenny agrees. Jamie will be wearing a kilt for the occasion.

Despite Jamie's fears, Maggie does a wonderful job as flower girl, following her brother and parents down the aisle. Then it is Claire and Henry's turn.

“My little girl, all grown up.” He says as they wait. “I am so happy. He is perfect for you. I just wish..”

“Me to dad.” Willie. She really misses her big brother today.

“He would be pleased too.” She smiles through her tears. He takes her arm as the music changes. They step out.

“Who gives this woman to be married to this man?”

“Her mum, brother, and I do.” Her hand is in his. 

“Dinna fash. I am with ye. Ye ken it.” He whispers. 

“I do.”

“I have her Willie. Rest in peace my brother.” He whispers in his heart as they are pronounced man and wife.


	30. Scared, Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue and the circle is complete.

Epilogue Two years later

He holds her hand tight as the pains run through her. “You can do this baby  
Just a bit more.”

“You come bloody try!” she growls at him. After 12 hours of labor, her niceness is gone.

“I would if I could.” He assures her.

“Push Claire. He is almost here.” The midwife urges. 

“Arrrrr. God bloody damn it!” she curses and grunts as she strains to get their son born.

“He has your hair mam. A bit more.” Finally the piercing welcome cry of the newborn feels the room.

“You don't mind that he looks like me?” She sits cuddling and nursing her brown curly haired, honey eyed son.

“Nae. It is as it should be. After all William James Fraser should look like his Uncle Willie.”

Later as Claire sleeps, he holds his son by the window, looking up at the stars. “He is here Willie. He looks like you and Claire. I promise to raise your nephew right and to teach him about you. I am a bit scared.” He chuckles looking down at the sleeping baby. “Your Uncle Willie would say, you scared Fraser? But I am. You and your mam are the most important people in my world. I must do right by you.”

He sighs as he feels his best friend and heart brother's presence. The baby stirs under his unseen uncle's hand. Jamie feels a squeeze on his shoulder.

“Thanks Willie.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be posting once a day based on the fictober prompt for that day.


End file.
